Finding Home
by tasha595
Summary: A girl finds out that her whole life she has been lied to and now she goes on a journey to try and find herself and stand up on her own two feet. Along the way she meets a family she didn't know she had and runs into a romance she didn't expect with Leon.
1. finding out the truth

A girl finds out that her whole life she has been lied to and now she goes on a journey to try and find herself and stand up on her own two feet. Along the way she meets a family she didn't know she had and runs into a romance she didn't expect with Leon.

Today was Natasha's eighteenth birthday she day she had waited for years. She was finally a legal adult however Natasha was anything but happy. Natasha looked at the clock on her bedside table it was ten a clock. She knew she would have to go downstairs soon but kept trying to put it off for as long as possible. Natasha or Tasha as she likes to be called could feel the tidiness in her body. She had came home around three in the morning from a late pre birthday party with her friends. She had just laid in the bed for seven hours looking at the light bruises that had begun to form on her wrists and upper arms. The only evidence to prove that last night wasn't a dream. Tash had laid awake all night thinking about how someone she trusted so much and loved could hurt her so badly. That the person you give your heart to is the person who breaks.

Suddenly the sound of her mother laughing downstairs brought Tash out of her daydream she knew she should go down before her parents suspected something. They knew Tash had came home late so she would be tired but no matter how tired Tash was she could never wait to go downstairs and open her presents. Tasha slowly got up and looked down at her little black dress which she didn't bother getting changed out of last night. It was still wet from when she walked home last night in the pouring down rain. She was supposed to get a lift but wanted to be alone. Tasha went into the bathroom and stood under the hot shower. Letting the water run down her body hoping to let the memories of last night wash away as well. Finally Tasha got ready. She had worn light blue baggy jeans and a white tank top. Tasha had put her long dark hair which normally came halfway down her back into a messy bun. Looking in the mirror Tash used her side fringe too cover the small cut on the right side of her forehead. She also put a fake smile onto her lips before pulling her tank top down so that you couldn't see the light bruise on the left side of her smooch. Tasha turned around and walked to the door. Tasha went to open her bedroom door. Just as she touched the doorknob Tasha froze. She could see the buries on her wrist again which had now gone a dark purple colour. Picking the long grey cardigan of the back of her door Tash quickly wore it on. Tash loved her parents way too much to make them worry about her.

As much as Tash loved her parents she couldn't find it in herself to tell them what had happened. She knew her dad would flip. Tash had always been a daddys girl ever since she could remember. Derek could never see his little girl cry or even stand the thought of anyone hurting his little girl. She could also hear her mom saying I told you so which was something that Tash wasn't ready to hear.

Slowly Tash started walking downstairs. As Tash got to the last step she sat down and thought about how one of the best days of life had just turned into one of the worst. How in just a few hours how much things had changed. However Tash had no idea just how much her life was going to change in another few seconds. Tash finally took a deep breath to calm her nerves and got up. In a few steps Tash reached the kitchen door which was shut.

This was odd considering how the kitchen door was nearly always open but Tash was too busy trying to hold herself together that she didn't even realise it was odd until she heard her parents whispering. Tash decided to wait until her parents had finished talking so she could has a have a few more seconds until she had to pretend that everything was ok. Tasha's curious nature still managed to get the best of her and she decided to listen into what her parents were saying. This was one of Tasha's old habits she had never managed to change. Ever since Tash was little she loved listening to her parents talking and using what she heard for her own benefit. The first time Tash listened in onto her parents talking was when she was six and she accidently heard her mum telling her dad where she hid the chocolate chip cookies so Tash couldn't have them. So after realising how beneficial ease dropping could be Tash decided to listen to every conversation her parents had encase she found any useful information. Sometimes ease dropping paid off and other times it didn't however it had got to the point where Tash didn't even have to think about doing it she just did it.

"Tash is finally eighteen a legal adult can you believe it. Still feels like it was yesterday that she was dressed up in her fairy outfit dancing around the living room" laughed Tasha's dad Derek

"Tell me about it hopefully she might actually start acting like an adult" replied Tash mom Leah

"She might be a legal adult on paper but let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Sometimes I do worry that she is growing up way to fast. Don't you wish sometimes you could press rewind and just go back." Derek took a deep breath and lowed the volume of his voice to a whisper.

"I've been thinking lately maybe we should tell Tash I mean she has a right to know and besides she is now a legal adult. what if she manages to find out herself she would never forgive us if she found out we hid something like this from her"

Leah froze. Leah took a deep breath and sat opposite Derek on the dining table. She looked at Derek for a few moments while Derek starred at the empty cup of coffee in his hands. After what seemed like hours Leah finally spoke up

"there is nothing we need to tell Tash she knows everything she needs to know you know exactly how much Tash loves you ever since she was little whenever she got a star at nursery for finishing her lunch you were always the first person she went to. Every time she had taken an extra cookie from the jar and felt guilty she always went to you. Even now whenever she has a problem or she's worried about anything or she's happy you're the first person she goes to. Sometimes I really think that she loves you more than me." Laughed Leah as she reached over the table and put her hand on Derek's.

"You have always been there for trash. Even before she was born you have always loved her like she was your daughter so what if wasn't your sperm that made her your still her dad. Tash might not have inherited her eyes from you but you're the one who put the shine in them it might not be your blood running through her veins but it's your memories going through her head. You might not be her biological father but you are Tashas dad you're the one who taught Tash how to walk you are her dad" whispered leah a single tear made its way down her face as Leah took a deep breath

"Tash worships the ground you walk on she loves you because you have always been there for her when she has needed a dad " "now why don't you go wake up sleeping beauty its nearly eleven" said Leah whipping her tears away and getting up to wash the dishes.

Tash stood where she was and felt numb Tash felt like the floor had been pulled out from under her feet. All she could hear were her mother words "You might not be her biological father" going around her head. Her dad wasn't her biological dad. Tash didn't even realise that Derek had opened the door and was now standing in front of her. It wasn't until Derek started talking that Tash snapped out of her own little world. "ah heres the birthday girl" laughed Derek as he put his arms around Tash to give her a hug but as soon as he had Derek realised that something was wrong.

Tash stood there like a statue her arms by her side. Derek pulled back and saw the tears running down Tashas face. "What wrong Tash" asked Derek? Just then Leah came to the door way to see Tash crying. "Tash sweetie what's wrong why are you crying?" asked Leah worriedly. Derek put his hand up to brush the tears of Tashas face. But just as he went to touch Tash she took a step back. Finally looking at Derek Tash whispered" you're not my dad"

Derek felt like her had been stabbed in the heart. Those four words stung Derek so much he sub consesly took a step back. He could see the pain in Tasha's eyes and it killed him to see his little girl in pain because of him. "What are you talking about Tash Derek is your dad what are you talking about" said Leah her voice barely above a whisper deep down she knew from the look in Tasha's eyes that she had heard. "I heard you" shouted Tash "I heard you his not my dad why didn't you tell me eighteen years eighteen years you lied to me you hid this from me how could you didn't you think that I had a right to know who I was!" screamed Tasha taking a few more steps back so that she was now leaning against the wall.

"Tasha that not true" her mom tried to reason with her. Derek just stayed where he was this was his worst nightmare turning into reality. Derek might not have been Tasha biological father but he had loved Tash as if she was his biological daughter. "Stop just stops lying to me" shouted Tash getting more and angrier by the second. "Tash listen to me I'm your mom just hear me out Tash" whispered Leah moving closer to Tash. "Listen what more is there to hear I just want to know who my real dad is mom that is if you are even my real mom" screamed Tash getting really worked up. Leah looked like she had been slapped across the face."Tash of course I'm your mom I gave birth to you" cried Leah. "Then whose my dad" shouted Tash. "What difference does it make Derek it the one that has been there for you your whole life what different does some sperm make" Leah tried to reason with Tasha again. "It makes all the difference mom tell me please" cried Tash as she slowly fell to the floor holding her knees to her chest.

"His dead" whispered Leah "I met him when I was on holiday with some friends, we had a fling which didn't last we had an argument and we broke up. A week later I found out I was pregnant I went to tell him but I saw him kissing another girl I felt to angry I just couldn't take it and I left and came home without telling him. I thought that he already had two kids a boy and a girl so he didn't know you he didn't deserve you. A couple of years ago I found out he had a car crash and died. Derek and I had a thing before I left so he was there for me when I was pregnant and eventually we fell in love. It was you that brought us together Tash." Replied Leah who had now moved to also sit on the floor opposite Tasha. Moving to put her hand on Tasha's hand. As soon as Tash felt her moms hand on hers she looked up the whole way through the story Tash had been looking down at the ground. "what about me mom didn't you think I had a right to know I can't do this I just cant I cant even look at you guys right now I don't even know who I am anymore and its all your fault how could you hide something like this from me how "cried Tash as she used the wall behind her to stand up. "I have to leave I can't stay here" said Tash as she walked to the door picking up her keys that were on the table. "Tash wait you can't leave listen please where are you going to go Tash please come back" begged her parents. "no I cant stay here I always thought that everything I ever got in this house that dad no Derek got me was mine I had a right to it every time Derek gave me money I thought it was because I was his daughter I had a right to that money but now it just feels like it was charity I can't do this I need to find myself and stand up on my own to feet need to know who I am mom I'm sorry" replied Tash as she was opening the door to her black land rover.

Just before Tash got into the car she took a few seconds to look at her parents who were standing in the door way. Leah was crying and holding onto Derek who also had tears in his eyes. Tasha took a deep breath and got into the car and started to drive of even though she had no ideas where she was going or what she was going to do. All Tash knew was that she wanted to go somewhere that no one knew her and she knew no one so she could learn to stand up on her own two feet. Even if Tasha never admitted she knew she couldn't take care of herself so now she was going to learn the hard way. How could her whole life change in less than twenty-four hours. Everyone that Tasha had trusted and lived broke her trust. Leah and Derek stood in the doorway watching Tasha drive off both of them wanted Tash back but knew it was better to let her go for now. Tasha had always been a head strong girl once she seceded something there was no changing her mind. They also knew Tasha was hurting right now Derek was her rock they knew she would come back when she was ready but that didn't change the fact that they were still losing their little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Tasha and her parents.

This is my first story so your reviews mean a lot so please review so I know people are reading this story and like it.

In this story the whole team and Brian are in it. Dom and Letty are together and Brian and Mia. Brian stopped the team from doing the last heist so Jesse didn't die, and no one knew it was them behind the trucks. Brian apologised and is a part of the team. This explains why everyone is in the story but it's not a part of the plot.

On with the story

Tasha had been driving for hours. She had driven all day. She had no idea where she was anymore. Tash hadn't even looked at the speed she was driving to roughly find out how far away from home she was. Tash had just put her foot down and was driving as fast as she could. Tasha had always had a really bad sense of direction and now she found herself in a very tough area. Tasha had ignored the signs on the side of the road and just kept driving so she had no idea where she was. All Tash thought about while driving was her mother words. How could she have hid something like that from her Tash felt betrayed by everyone who she trusted. Tash felt extremely tired and the lack of sleep and food was finally taking its toll on Tash. Tash tried to think back to when she had last eaten. It was lunch yesterday. Finally deciding to stop driving and some coffee to keep her awake and breakfast even though it was around 5:30pm. Tash looked around trying to find somewhere to eat but didn't like the look of them. Finally after driving around for another ten minutes Tash saw a small store/cafe called toretto's which looked ok and almost empty which was a good thing considering how much Tash hated to wait in a queue.

Tash parked her black land rover which wasn't really Tasha's but was on her godmother name Irene. (Irene wasn't related to her but treated her mom like a daughter and Tash like a granddaughter. It was meant to be Tasha eighteenth birthday present from Irene but Tash had started driving since Irene had left in their driveway six months ago.) Across the road from the cafe. Tash looked at her face in the mirror she looked ok but you could still see the pain in her eyes which were a still a little red from the amount of crying she had done. Tash opened her dash board and found her purse and black sunglasses and put them on. Tash looked in the mirror again and checked to see her fringe was still covering the cut on her head. Tash opened her purse and counted her money. She only had twenty five dollars. Finally taking a deep breath Tash got out the car and slowly walked towards the cafe.

As Tash got nearer she saw that there was only one guy sitting outside reading a book. Tash walked in and saw that there were only two people inside a bald man sitting in the back with his back towards Tash so she couldn't see his face and a girl who looked around twenty twenty-one behind the counter writing something on a notepad. She had long black hair that was slightly longer than Tasha's so it went ¾ of the way down her back. She had a black tank top and black jeans because it was hot. Tash felt hot to but couldn't take of her cardigan because of the bruises. The girl looked up and smiled just as Tash sat down on the stool by the counter. "Hiya I'm Mia so what can I get you?" smiled Mia. Tash looked up and smile at Mia who seemed really friendly and replied "hi umm can I get a strong black coffee to go please" Tash decided to not order any food now that she want very hungry and just wait and have something for dinner instead. Tash left out her name on purpose. Mia seemed extremely friendly but Tash didn't feel like she should tell a complete stranger her name and besides it wasn't like she was ever going to see her again so she didn't really need to know. Luckily for Tash Mia didn't specifically ask Tash what her name was.

Mia pov

It had been a really busy day they needed to hire another person to help her. Mia made a mental note to talk to Dom about it. Mia was just copying up her notes now that the store was nearly empty. Taking a deep breath Mia looked at the clock and saw that there was half an hour left till six when she could close the store and go home. Dom had randomly decided to have a bbq today because of the warm weather which meant that luckily Mia didn't have to cook today. Taking a look around Mia decided to just talk to Dom now. Mia walked into the back office and saw Dom sorting out the paperwork. "Hey Dom you got a minute I need to talk to you about something important" "who taking care of the store while you're here" replied Dom without even looking up. Mia rolled her eyes before answering Dom no matter how much she loved her brother there were times when she wished she a sister who listened to her. "No one but there's but it's practically dead in their right now anyway." "So a customer could come at any moment so go back" replied Dom like he was talking to a child. That was it Mia had enough and finally screamed Dom to get Dom's attention. Giving up with the paperwork Dom looked at his sister who was in the doorway with a look that said make it quick. "We really need to hire someone I can't do everything around here by myself" moaned Mia. "Fine ill look for someone" replied Dom before going back to his paperwork. Mia stood there for a few second expecting Dom to say something. Finally realising that he wasn't Mia went back into the store and started looking at the clock again it was only twenty minutes to go until the store closed and Mia was counting the seconds.

After a few seconds Mia heard footsteps. Mia put her pen down and looked up to see a girl sitting on the stool. Mia walked up to the girl and asked her what she could get her. Luckily the girl only asked for a coffee which wouldn't take too much effort to make. Mia finally looked closely at the girl in front of her while the kettle was boiling and saw that she had lightly tanned skin and black hair which made her look like she was from around here but Mia knew she was new because she didn't recognize her . She was really beautiful and wondered what colour her eyes were. Mia thought it was a little odd that she still had her sunglasses on and didn't say what her name was but decided to let it go. Mia though that the girl looked like she had a rough day. As Mia looked around her eyes landed on the chocolate muffins Mia looked from the muffins to the girl and back.

End of Mia pov

Tash was staring into space when Mia put a plate in front of her with a chocolate muffin on it and a fork next to it. Tash looked up at Mia with a confused look in her face. Mia just laughed at the confused face on the girl it made her look like a little kid. "It's on the house you look like you had a rough day" Tash smiled and picked up the fork. "Thanks and rough day would be an understatement of the year" whispered Tash. This made Mia look even closely at Tash and wondered what could have happened but chose not to ask because she didn't want to seem to nosy. So instead Mia chooses to make small talk with the girl "so your new around here aren't?" asked Mia while she picked up a magazine from below the counter and opened so she and Tash could both look at it. "Is it that obvious" laughed Tash. Her laugh was hollow but Mia didn't pick up on it. "No it's just that I've never seen you around so you planning on sticking around or just passing by?" asked Mia looking at the magazine. This made Tash think. So far Tash had only been thinking about what had happened and how she wanted to stand up on her own two feet and find herself instead of just relaying on her dad. After a long silence Tash spoke up "umm it depends" this made Mia look up at Tash it was now Mia turn to look confused. "Well I'm looking for a job so it depends if I can find one and a place to say" finished Tash looking down at her plate again. "Ow really what type of job are you looking for" asked Mia starting to get really interested. "I don't know just some waitressing or shop work maybe even some bar work something like that really with cash in hand on the down low instead of going through the whole tax and pay slip thing" replied Tash.

Mia opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she heard the sound of cars approaching. Mia knew straightaway that it was the team because she recognized the sound of their engines. Tash turned around to see five cars pull up in front of the store. The first car was white one. From which a guy around the same height as Tasha's came out of. He wore a beanie on his head and sunglasses coming out of he had baggy jeans and a blue top. He looked around the same age as Tash maybe a year or two older. The second car was a yellow skyline. A guy who looked around twenty three came out. He had baggy trousers and vest top with a blue shirt on he had dark hair. He looked quite cute. Tash mentally slapped herself for that comment. You would have thought after what happened that would be the last thing on her mind. Tasha reminded herself that she was staying away from guys her life was complicated enough and besides it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since her last relationship ended. Shaking her head to stop herself even going down that road Tash looked at the third car. It was a blue one. A guy around twenty six came out he had the whole walked of bed look going which surprising was working well for him. The next car was an orange car. A guy who looked like he belonged on the beach came out. He had blond hair and properly blue eyes guessed Tash. He was wearing plain blue jeans with a black top. The last car had a girl come out of it she looked around twenty three as well. She looked Hispanic and the type you don't want to mess with. Tash turned around and looked back at the magazine.

The team walked in with Letty asking Dom if he wanted a drink but saw he had one. Brian came up and gave Mia a kiss before reaching over and picking up another magazine that was behind the counter. Leon and Jesse went to get food. Vince was about to follow them when he saw Tash. Vince stood in the door way for a few seconds admiring the back of Tash. He slowly walked up to the counter. Mia saw Vince walking up and saw the look on his face before the rest of them team. She gave Vince a don't even try it look but Vince just staged it off and took a seat next to Tash. By then Leon and Jesse had found a bag of chips and were standing watching Vince's next move with smiles on their face. Letty was also watching Vince from the doorway of the office. Shaking her head. Vince looked at Tash for a few seconds waiting for to look up at him. Tash sensed that someone was sitting next to her but couldn't be bothered to look instead she choose to keep her eyes on the magazine.

Vince cleared his throat to get Tasha's attention. Vince started to get a little annoyed by the lack of response from the girl next to him. He looked around and saw that Leon and Jesse were trying not laugh out loud. Vince looked back at the girl "hey there you're new around here" asked Vince attempting to get a response. Tash rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses this was exactly what she didn't need some random guy hitting on her with bad pick up lines. "Not interested" replied Tash which made Jesse laugh loudly. Vince turned to glare at Jesse which made him shut up. Vince who was now extremely annoyed tried again trying to keep his cool "not interested you haven't even looked at me yet" the cockiness in his voice started to get Tasha's annoyed so she replied with "I don't need to look at you the smell of your vo is enough to put me off" this made everyone in the store laugh. Vince was shocked he wasn't used to being rejected like this. But before he could reply Tash spoke up again "thanks for that Mia it was nice meeting you" said Tash as she offered Mia the money. However Mia just shook her head and smiled "no its okay everything was on the house" Tash gave Mia a one last smile before turning around and walking back to her car.

Tash opened her door with a smile on her face. Mia really seemed like a nice girl. Tash got into her car and started driving when she heard a loud bang. Turning to look in her mirror at the sound Tash saw that her back wheel was punched. Tash tried to control her car when it went out of control and crashed into a red car that was already parked outside the store. Tash run out the car to see the damage. As soon as Tash saw the damage she gasped and her hand automatically went to her mouth. "Ow my god" whispered Tash.

Dom pov

I looked at my watch just another twenty minutes until I can go home. I can't take anymore of this paperwork. Mia did have a point we did need to hire someone to help Mia considering how busy the store was during the day now that it was summer. Taking a deep breath Dom though about where he would find someone to work for him that he could trust. It was extra hot today so Dom got up to get a drink when he saw Mia talking to girl.

She wasn't from around here because Dom didn't recognize her. Looking at her the first word that came to Dom's mind when he saw her was that she was beautiful. Dom rarely described women as beautiful it was always sexy or hot. Dom had only thought of two people a beautiful and that was his mom and Mia. Dom was about to sit back down and finish the paperwork when he heard Mia say "it's on the house you look like you had a rough day." Dom sat down but decided to listen into mica's conversation. Dom could hear the concern in mica's voice which he had only heard her using when she was talking to the team. The was a long silence which made Dom turn around to see why the girl wasn't answering. The girl looked like she was miles away. Finally she spoke up and said "thanks and rough day would be an understatement of the year." Dom could hear the pain in her voice. For some reason that made Dom worry it made Dom feel worry listening to the sadness in the girls voice. Usually Dom only felt like that when Mia or a member or the team was in pain. However Dom brushed it off and turned around to face the paperwork again even though he didn't plan on sorting it out anymore.

Dom could hear the girl laugh but it wasn't a real laugh. Mia's question around so you planning on sticking around or just passing by? For some reason made Dom curious. The girl replied saying she would stay if she found a job doing waitressing and shop work. As soon as the girl said that Dom knew Mia was going to walk in and ask him to hire that girl pretty soon if the conversation carried onto where it was going. In a way it was good he wouldn't have to go through the legal process but he didn't want a stranger working for him. The sound of the team made look at his watch. There was 15mins till closing.

Dom knew that at least one of the guys would hit on the girl and wondered what her reaction would be. Dom could hear Vince clearing his throat and waited for the girl to respond when she didn't Dom smiled. Finally Vince asked her if she was new even though he already knew the answer to that. Dom laughed this was Vince's line he used to get the ball rolling. Dom was surprised to hear the girl say she wasn't interested. Dom had to give it to her she got straight to the point. Dom could hear the cockiness and frustration when Vince tried to get the girl to look at him. The girl's response made Dom chuckled. Dom waited for Vince's response but the said announced she was leaving. Dom wasn't surprised that Mia yet the girl have the food on the house.

Dom decided to put the paperwork away and go home. Suddenly there was a loud bang. This made Dom and the whole team run out to the doorway. The girl's wheel got punched. Dom could see it before it happened. Everything happened in slow motion for Dom. The girl tried to control the car but still ended up crashing into his car.

Any ideas on what Dom is going to do now? Please review to tell me if you like it or not just so I know people are reading it and like. It will defiantly encourage me to update more.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Tasha and her parents.

Your reviews mean a lot so please review so I know people are reading this story and like it. Thank you to the people who have reviewed and I have now changed chapter 2 so please go back and read.

"Ow my god" whispered Tash again and again. She had not only smashed the back headlight of the car but had also put a huge dent into the back bumper.

Dom was the first person to break the silence. "Let's go inside and talk shall we" said Dom as he turned to head back inside the store. His voice was calm but the team knew how that this was the calm before the storm. The team followed Dom inside apart from Mia who walked up to Tash and tapped her on the shoulder and nodded her head towards the store. This pulled Tash out of her shock and she slowly walk towards the store. As soon as she saw Dom she took a deep breath. Dom nodded towards the stool. Tasha quietly sat down dreading what Dom was going to do.

Dom took a deep breath and put a hand on his head trying to figure out what to do. Letty walked over to Dom and put her hand on his shoulder. This made Dom turn and give letty a quick kiss before he turned back to Tash. "Look stop looking so scared just give me your insurance details and everything will be sorted out" Tash nervously bit her lip which made Vince laugh "she doesn't have insurance" laughed Vince. This made Tash glare at Vince from behind her glasses. A look from Dom made Vince shut up but he still kept a satisfied smirk on his face. "You have insurance" asked Dom trying to keep his temper under control. It had been a long hot day and all Dom wanted to do was go home. Finally getting frustrated by the lack of response from Tash Dom snapped. "Well do you or don't you have insurance" asked Dom his voice raising and his frustration showing. Shifting slightly on her chair Tash spoke up but still keeping her head down. "Well it's not that I don't have insurance its more that I can't get insurance because I don't have a licence" whispered Tash finally looking up to see Dom reaction. "Your kidding me what do you mean you don't have a licence if your diving then shortly you have licence" answered Dom trying extremely hard to keep his composure. "Well you sort of need to be eighteen to get a licence and today's my eighteenth so..." replied Tash trying to hold herself together. "Happy birthday" congratulated Jesse. This made everyone in the team glare at him to with Jesse just shrugged. Tash gave Jesse a smile and muttered "out of all the words to describe this birthday happy would properly be the last" scoffed Tash to herself. Dom, Mia and Brian who were standing close to Tash still heard but didn't comment.

"Shut up Jesse" said letty as she rolled her eyes at him before looking back at Tash. "Look ok you don't have a license so let's just cut to the chase and you give me the money" said Dom but as soon as he saw the expression on Tasha's face he knew she didn't have the money but still decided to ask. "How much money to you have" asked Dom unsure of whether he wanted to know the answer to that. Tash opened her purse and showed Dom the amount of money she had "that's all I have I'm really sorry" whispered Tash wondering why she had to stop to get coffee here. "That's all you have" asked Leon. Instead of answering Tash just nodded and put her hands back into her cardigan pockets. "what an idiot if you don't have a license why were you be stupid enough to get into the car, don't you know it's illegal kid you could get arrested" Snapped letty. "Tramp" coughed Vince which made Mia whacked him on the head.

That did it Tash finally snapped. The anger and frustration that Tash had been feeling all day was finally coming out. "Tramp you one to talk when was the last time you had a bath" replied Tash to Vince's comment. Then turning to look at letty "just because I don't have a license it doesn't mean that I can't drive. The accident wasn't my fault and I am eighteen now which makes me a legal adult. Besides you one to talk about legal I might be a kid in your opinion but I'm not totally stupid. You're honestly telling me that whatever shit you have under the hood of that car is legal. Call the cops if you want I really don't care I have no previous records they will just give me a warning or caution but I think they will be more interested in that car you just need to look at to find out it a racing car." Shouted Tash. Finally taking a deep breath Tash removed her sunglasses for the first time since she had got out of the car. Feeling the tears with threatened to fall Tash put her hands on her eyes and took deep breathes to cry and calm herself. She really didn't have the energy to argue. She was hungry, emotionally and physically tied. Finally taking her hands off her eyes Tash looked Dom directly in the eyes. "Look I am really really sorry but I don't have any money I don't have anything anymore if I did have the money I promise you I would give it to you. I feel terrible for the state of your car. But I don't know what I can do I'm sorry" said Tash.

Dom could see the tears in her eyes which were really close to falling. Up until Tash had taken of her sunglasses Dom was extremely frustrated and angry because he loved his car however as soon as Dom saw Tasha's eyes which were a mix of a blue and green the angry washed away. Dom could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and wondered what could have happed to the eighteen year old. Dom didn't want to see the girl in front of cry for some reason. It was almost like the feeling he got when he saw Mia crying. Not knowing what to do Dom signed and put a hand on his head and looked around as soon as he saw Mia he got an idea. "You don't have a job so now you are going to work here in the store and pay me back" stated Dom like it was the most obvious thing. As soon as Dom said that he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What" shouted Tash, Vince and letty at the same time. "You can't be serious Dom" said letty but Dom put his hand which made letty stop. She knew that Dom wasn't going to change his mind. "And you'll be living with us until you get your wage and you can afford a place to stay." Said Mia with a smile. The team looked from Mia to Dom. When they saw that he wasn't going to say anything Vince spoke up. "We don't even know her" "so well get to know her now" answer Mia. It was a unwritten rule if Mia wanted someone in the house they were in.

"What no I can't I mean I can't" stutter Tash. "You dont have a choice besides you said you needed a job and we need someone to help Mia. Besides if you don't work here where will you work" asked Dom knowing Tash had nowhere to go. Tash though about what Dom said. It was true Tash had nowhere to go and she did need a job. Plus Mia seemed nice. "Ok but I can't stay with you" said Tash after a few minutes of thinking. "You have nowhere to go and besides it is only temporary until you find somewhere" said Brian. Who didn't like the thought of an eighteen year old girl out on the streets. It was obvious that she wasn't from the streets. Brian on the other hand knew what type of people were on the streets. Plus it wasn't like the team was doing anything illegal apart from street racing which wasn't a big deal. "Yeah but" started Tash but was cut off by Dom "but what if you don't live with us where are you going to live" asked Dom knowing Tash didn't have an answer. Tash knew she had nowhere to go but she couldn't live with a group of strangers. Tash looked up at Dom and for some reason Tash felt like you could trust him. "Ok" was all that Tash said, it was just for a few days that's it. "If it's your birthday do we get to have cake" asked Jesse exactly. "Leon go call mike to tow Tasha's car to the garage and well sort it all out tomorrow but let's just go home for now you can ride with mica" said Dom to Tash just wanting to go home.

I know it's a short chapter but the next will be longer. Next chapter is going to have a game where Tash will ask each team member a question and they will ask Tash one back to try and get to know each other. Any suggestions for the questions are welcome along with your views on the story and anything you might want to see in the next chapter. So please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Tasha and her parents.

Your reviews mean a lot so please review so I know people are reading this story and like it. Thank you to the people who have reviewed.

Tash and Mia walked to Mia's car and got in. The car however didn't start making a strange sound. Mia got out of the car and opened the hood. Tash followed Mia. Tash looked at the engine and said "you batteries dead." Mia checked her battery and indeed it was dead. Brain walked over and handed Mia his keys. Mia looked at brain and gave him a quick kiss before pulling Tash to Brains car.

Tash sat with Mia who was driving home. The whole journey Tash kept wondering if she had done the right thing or not agreeing to move in with complete strangers. It made no sense but then again nothing in Tasha's life made sense anymore. Mia looked at Tash who was in her own little world. Mia knew Tash was worried about moving in with stranger and she should defiantly be worried about living with Vince. Mia pulled into the toretto's driveway. Mia looked at Tash who still hadn't realised the Mia had stopped the car. "Come on were home." Said Mia offering Tash a smile.

Tash took a deep breath and got out of the car. The house looked like an average two storey house. The house however didn't look very big according to Tash. As if Mia could read Tasha's mind answered her question. "Don't worry there is enough space for you." Tash smiled back at Mia but didn't look very convinced. Mia and Tash were the first ones home. Mia showed Tash around the house and to the spare bedroom where Tash was going to stay. It was Letty's room but she had moved in with Dom years ago and neither Leon nor Jesse had ever bothered to claim the room so now it was going to be Tasha's room. Tash put her bag in the room and went for a shower.

'What the hell am I doing?' Tash thought to herself. This could be a very bad idea, letting these strangers take me into their home. But for some reason her gut instinct was telling her that she could trust these people. Tash opened the door to the bathroom. Tash stripped off my wet cloths and stepped into the shower. Her body instantly relaxed under the hot water and she took a big breath. Her eyes landing on her wrist now bruised badly from being squeezing. Tash slid down the wall falling to the floor pulling my knees to my body for comfort and crying over everything. Tash finally got out of the shower and stepped in front of the mirror. Tash stepped back from the mirror and decided to put on black shorts because of the boiling temperature with a plain pink top with long sleeves to cover her wrist and arms. Tash decided to leave her hair open so it fell naturally into curls down her back. Tash carefully brushed her side fringe and carefully placed it over her cut and walked downstairs.

Meanwhile Dom and the team sat outside on the picnic bench in silence. It was letty who was the first person to speak and ask the same question that everyone wanted to know. "Why the hell are you letting that skank come and live with us?" asked letty bitterly. "yeah Dom we don't know the girl for shit plus she don't look like no runaway kid. You seen the car she drives and her nails she aint no tramp" said Vince taking a sip out of his beer before leaning back in the chair. "Jesse did you run the check I told you on the car" said Dom looking at Jesse. The rest of the team looked at Jesse confused. "Yeah I did and the car belong to a fourthly five year old women named Irene in LA she has two cars. She doesn't live around here. She also doesn't have any relatives so I don't know why this girl has her car but it isn't stolen." Said Jesse looking back at Dom. "do you think she's a cop Vince" asked Dom. "no she aint a cop not that we have anything to hide but she's defiantly running from something" said Vince "Dom who cares how she got the car she isn't staying here" said letty getting frustrated. "Look she's is staying here whether you like it or not. We need another employee to help Mia in the store and Mia likes this girl. Plus if she's living here we can afford to pay her less and she doesn't have anywhere to go so it's a win win situation the way I see it. Besides she doesn't have any where to go" said Dom "so that's not our problem" said Vince. "How can you say that she's a kid look let's put it to a vote everyone who wants her to stay put their hand up" said Mia. Dom, Mia, Brain, Jesse and Leon put their hand up. "There it's decided that she is staying and she is staying until she wants and I don't care how long that is got it" said Mia using a very commanding voice. Not even Vince and letty argued with Mia this time. It was a known fact once Mia decided something there was no changing it after all she was a Torreto being a leader was in her blood. "Why can't we start the bbq now I'm hungry" wined Jesse breaking the tension.

The team almost forgot about Tash as everyone prepared for the bbq. Leon, Vince and Jesse were playing with the football while Dom was cooking the chicken and talking to Letty. Mia and Brain walked out of the kitchen and started setting up the picnic table. The food was placed on the table and everyone was sitting down waiting for Tash. At that exact moment Tash walked out of the door. Tash looked at everyone sitting at the picnic table and suddenly wished she took longer in the shower. Mia nodded towards the empty chair next to her at the bottom of the table. Tash slowly walked and sat down so on the seat. She was between Mia and Leon. But directly opposite Dom who was at the head of the table. Tash suddenly felt extremely nervous. The team was staring at the food but no one was touching it. Tash looked at the team wondering what they were waiting for.

Eventually Jesse reached for the chicken which made everyone else laugh. Jesse looked at Dom and decided to say grace. Tash was a little surprised she didn't really say grace unless it was thanksgiving or Christmas or something important. Tash folded her hands and blocked out jesses pray and said her own one asking to be shown the right path. When Tash opened her eyes she saw that everyone was staring at her. Thankfully Mia started giving everyone food taking their attention of Tash. Everyone sat in silence when Brain got up to fetch something. Brain came out of the kitchen with a small cake with one candle on it. Tash stared at Brain in shock as he put the plate in front of Tash. Tash just looked around. "This was the only one left in the shop sorry" said Mia offering Tash a smile small. "But you didn't need to I mean when did you" said Tash letting her words linger on still in shock. "Ow just cut the cake will you I want cake" said Jesse staring at the chocolate cake. Mia, Brain and Jesse sang happy birthday as Tash went to cut the cake. But a husky voice stopped her. "You haven't made a wish yet" looking up Tash realised it was the guy she thought was hot. Great he also had to have a sexy voice as well didn't he thought Tash. Tash closed he eyes and made a wish. Opening her eyes Tash blinked a few times to try and clear the tears on her eyes. This was defiantly not the way she had dreamed her eighteenth would be. Tash cut the cake and Mia handed it to everyone.

Everyone had the cake in an awkward silence. Finally Tash couldn't take it anymore. "Look I know you guys don't know me and some of might not like me" said Tash directing the last part of her sentence at letty and Vince. I get that you don't trust me; I mean I definitely don't trust any of you because we don't know each other. So let's play a game to try and get to know each other considering where going to be living together even if it is for temporary." Said Tash looking at everyone. "What type of game" asked Vince getting interested. Tash smiled. "Look each one of you gets to ask me one question and in return I get to ask each one of you a question and the only rule is that you can't lie about it. So who wants to go fist" Said Tash looking around.

"Ill go first ill go first" said Jesse grinning. "How did you get a car at the age of eighteen and what how do you know about engines" asked Jesse excitedly making Tash laugh. "I said one question Jesse but because I like you I'll answer both. The car was a present from my godmother. And as far as knowing about engines goes well when I was little I used to go go-cart racing. The guy who taught me." Answered Tash. Tash knew her way around a car quite well but didn't want to go into detail. "You used to go go-cart racing" asked Jesse. Tash looked at Jesse and smiled. Jesse reminded Tash of a five year old child on Christmas day. "Yeah when I was little I went as a one off but I just loved it so much. The way the speed gave me feel. It was like everything else disappeared I just forget everything when I was driving. Jacob the instructor used to allow me to drive on the big track on Sundays while he worked on a car. I used to feel so happy because I was the only one he let drive on Sunday. After I finished driving I just too just sit and talk to him while he worked on the car, sometimes he would ask me for help to pass him things out of the tool box. I remember one time he asked me for something out of the tool box and I didn't know what it was so I dragged the whole tool box over to him. I still remember him laughing at me dragging the whole box to him because it was too heavy for me to pick up. I used to spend hours with him and the older I got the more he taught me. He didn't have any family and always treated me as a sister." Replied Tash with a massive smile on her face. For the first time that Tash really smiled from the heart and everyone saw it but the only person who saw the look in her eyes was Dom. throughout Tasha's ranting Dom noticed the way her eyes and face lit up while thinking about cars. Dom wondered what type of racer Tash could become. Suddenly Tash realised that she was blabbing and shut up.

"Where are you from" asked Vince looking directly at Tash. "I was born in LA." Answered Tash without blinking" "so you lived in LA" asked Vince. "Only one question Vince besides what difference does it really make where I'm from" said Tash not wanting to reveal too much about herself to any strangers. The atmosphere was starting to get tense with Tash and Vince glaring at each other. So Mia cut in. "do you have any family?" Tash almost laughed at the irony of the question. Did she have any family? "Yes" was all Tash said. Everyone looked at Tash expecting her to say something else. "So how long have you been with brain" asked Tash suddenly wanting to get through the questions quickly. "Umm nearly a year" answered Mia looking at brain instead of Tash and blushing slightly.

Letty couldn't wait and decided to finally ask her question before she burst. "What the hell is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Said letty glaring at Tash. Tash on the other hand just remained calm and answered. "Looking for a job." Mia nearly choked on her drink when Tash answered. Everyone on the table had huge smiles on their face but knew better than to laugh. Tasha's answer only made letty glare at her even more than she was before. If that was possible. "Why do you feel the need to prove that he is your man" asked Tash nodding at Dom. "you know his never going to cheat on you. So why? Anyone with eyes can see how much you both love each other. Why would anyone want to get in between that. Besides my life is complicated enough without adding any guy to it and I assure you that I am not interested in Dom. Besides I don't go for guys that are taken anyway." Said Tash looking at letty in the eyes. The whole team looked from Tash to letty in shock. No one spoke to letty like that. "I don't feel the need to prove that Dom's mine" replied letty breaking eye contact with Tash. That wasn't really a proper answer but Tash decided to let it go because she didn't really care. Tash just wanted to prove she wasn't interested in her man so letty would stop giving her the evils.

The next question came from Leon who had been staring at Tash since she sat down for dinner wondering whether he should trust this girl. "Do you race?" asked Leon curiously. "Not really" answered Tash making eye contact with Leon. Leon like Tasha's eyes it reminded him of the ocean which Leon loved for a number of reasons. Tash on the other hand stared at Leon green eyes which seemed to see right through her. "What do you mean not really" asked Leon leaning forward. "You do know how to race though" asked Vince. "Yes I know how to race I just don't do it often" replied Tash still looking at Leon. Brain coughed to get Tasha's attention. Tash finally broke eye contact with Leon. "Why aren't you living at home" asked Brian curiously. His police instincts kicking in. Tash didn't look like the typical abused or runaway there had to be more to her but he didn't really want to push her into telling him her story. "I couldn't" answered Tash looking down at her lap and playing with her hands. Tash could feel the tears coming into her eyes. Tash regretted choosing this game what was she didn't want to know about these people she was supposed to be trying to find herself. Mentally kicking herself Tash looked up to find all eyes on her. "How do you fit into this team" asked Tash. Tash regretted her question as soon as she asked it. The whole table went silent and Jesse put down the piece of cake he was eating. "You know what I'm guessing it's a long complicated story so ill change my question. Why does Vince dislike you?" asked Tash smiling at the way Vince glared at Brain. "He doesn't take rejection well" smiled brain. This comment earned brain a smack on the chest from Mia and a laugh from Jesse. Great just great now its Dom's turn. "what are you running from" asked Dom. Tash thought very carefully about Dom's question what was she running from or was she even running. Tash wasn't really running she was searching for her own identity right. "I'm not running, but why do you feel like you have the whole the weight of the world on your shoulders you have family who loves you and would do anything for you so why do you feel like you have to everything yourself" asked Tash. Dam she is perceptive thought Dom. Dom opened his mouth to speak until Tash cut him off. "You don't need to tell me the answer just think about" replied Tash.

After an akward silence Mia stood up and started clearing the dishes. Tash volunteered to help with the dishes until brain came. Tash told Mia to go in to watch the movie while she dried the last few dishes. The team sat in the living room watching the expendables when Tash walked in. Tash stood awkwardly in the doorway. Dom and Letty were on the chair. Mia and brain on the coach with the boys on the floor. It was Leon who noticed her first. "Come join the movie" said Leon waving his hand to the floor next to him. This captured the team's attention. Everyone stared at Tash put looked uncomfortable. "You know what it's been a long day I'm just go and crash" sail Tash quietly. Tash walked up the stairs feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Wait what's you name" shouted Jesse. Jesse question froze Tash. She had wondered when this question was going to come up while drying the dishes. Tash didn't turn instead she just whispered "Tash." Tasha hated people calling her Tash unless she liked them put she didn't want to reveal her full name. As soon as Tash was out of sight Vince spoke up. "Who sleeps at nine thirty" laughed Vince. "Who cares about her lets watch the movie" replied Letty bitterness dropping from her voice. Everyone just rolled their eyes at her comment and went back to the movie.

Tash looked at the clock from her seat on the windowsill. It was two in the morning and Tash couldn't sleep. She had heard the team go to their rooms around twelve. Finally having enough of staring at the stars Tash decided to go downstairs and make a cup of coffee. Usually people would avoid drinking coffee because it contains caffeine which would keep them awake but with Tash it was the opposite coffee helped to calm Tash. Sneaking downstairs in a short pink shorts and a blue tank top with a long her long grey cardigan that she had been wearing in the morning.

Tash opened the cabinets trying to find some coffee. Tash was getting desperate she had found a cup, mil and had spent five minutes looking for coffee. "God you'd think that coffee was gold they way they hide the god dam thing" muttered Tash getting frustrated. "Well if you opened your eyes you'd see it" came a calm husky voice from behind Tash making her jump. Tash put one hand on her mouth and another on her heart trying to calm herself. Tash turned to see Leon in a plain black top and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Leon was standing with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

Leon couldn't sleep either. He had been thinking about Tash and trying to figure her out. Finally getting bored of tossing and turning in his bed Leon sat up. Feeling frustrated at himself for thinking about some girl Leon decided to get a drink of water. Leon climbed up the basement stairs trying not wake anyone. As soon as Leon walked into the kitchen he sae Tash looking in the cupboards for something. She hadn't seen Leon yet so Leon just stood where he was and admired Tasha's body. It wasn't until Tash spoke that Leon snapped out of thoughts. Leon silently laughed at Tash. Who in their right mind would want coffee at three in the morning. The coffee was in the cupboard that Tash was looking in when Leon entered the kitchen. "Well if you opened your eyes you'd see it" whispered Leon. Leon's smile grew when he saw Tash jump.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack" asked Tash glaring at Leon. Leon just smiled and shook his head. Leon walked past Tash and opened the drawer. "It's not in there I looked" whispered Tash put her arms around herself becoming very self aware of what she was wearing. Leon ignored Tash and pulled the coffee out of the cupboard and held it in front of Tash. Tash just looked at the floor in embarrassment. Tash took the coffee from Leon and made herself a cup of coffee very aware of Leon's eyes on her.

Once Tash made the coffee she sat down in front of Leon on the dining table. "What" asked Tash getting annoyed with Leon staring at her. "Nothing just wondering why someone would want to drink coffee at three in the morning" answered Leon with a smirk on his face. "I didn't realise there was a certain time for drinking coffee" snapped Tash instantly regretting it. "Im sorry I just couldn't sleep and coffee just help me relax" explained Tash. Leon just nodded. Suddenly the kitchen was filled with an akward silence. "So I'm gona go and try to sleep night" said Tash as she walked to the door. Tash heard Leon whisper good night back as she shut the door behind her.

Leon sat in the kitchen thinking about Tash for a few minutes before shaking her head to clear his thoughts. Why was he thinking about a girl. She was gorgeous but she was eighteen and didn't seem like his type. The one night stand types. Plus Mia really liked her and wouldn't be happy with him messing her around. Leon tried to sleep but couldn't blue and green eyes kept coming in front of him every time he closed his eyes.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Tash

Thank you to the people who have reviewed I now have eight thank you and please keep reviewing. It makes my day to know people are reading and enjoying my story.

Tash had finally managed to get to sleep around six in the morning. Tash sat up in bed and yawned before rubbing her eyes and opening them. Tash looked at the clock in front of her it was 12:30. There was no way her mum would let her sleep until 12:30 thought Tash as she looked around the room confused. The room was a plain white with very little furniture and a plain wooden two door wardrobe and a dressing table with nothing on it. The room was cold and didn't have any character to it thought Tash as she looked around. This was defiantly not her room. Tash had lilac walls in her bedroom. She also had a two door wardrobe expect one a mirror door. Tasha's dressing table was always a mess even thought Tash didn't really wear makeup she always random jewellery and spray's on it. Her mirror on the dressing table had light on it. There was a window seat by her window and a bean bag on the floor. Tasha room was always warm and full of character like her there was also pictures of her and her friends, parents on a huge notice board on the wall. Every time Tash woke she would always see the pictures of the people who loved her to give herself a reason to get out of bed. Tash looked around the room when her eyes landed on a picture of the team on the bedside table. Tash suddenly remembered everything and fell back on the bed and curled up in a ball. Tash used her pillow to muffle the sound of her sobs. No Tash come on get a grip no more tears. You don't need anyone you have yourself and that's the only person you need. Besides you can't change the past but you can shape the future. Tears never change anything. That's what you used to tell other people so now you need to listen to your own advice. Thought Tash as she brushed her tears away and got out of bed.

Half an hour later Tash walked downstairs into the living room. Tash was wearing black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Tash had carefully chosen to wear a purple long sleeved top. Tash put her hair into a messy bun. Tash looked around and was surprised to see that no one was in the room. Tash heard the sound of plates in the kitchen and walked in to see Mia whipping the dishes. A small evil smirk spread across Tasha's face when she realised that Mia hadn't sensed that Tash was in the room. Tash walked up behind Mia. "Boo" whispered Tash making Mia jump. Almost like what Leon had made Tash do last night. Mia turned and playfully glared at Tash. Tash and Mia both burst out laughing after a few seconds. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. You were in your own little world and I couldn't resist." Laughed Tash. "What can I get you for breakfast or you I say lunch?" teased Mia. "Why didn't you wake me?" asked Tash taking seat at the table. "Leon told us that you couldn't sleep last night and when I came into your room you looked really peaceful so I couldn't find it in my heart to wake you up" said Mia holding up a box of cereal and a packet of bread. "So which one would you like" asked Mia. "I'm really hungry but I would love a cup of coffee" said Tash frowning when she saw Mia laughing. "What" "it's nothing everyone in this house is more of a tea person the only person to drink coffee is Dom. Dom drinks it rarely and it's only when his stressed or there's a problem. I don't actually know if there is any in the house" said Mia looking through the different cupboards and drawers. "It's okay Mia I know where it is" smiled Tash getting up and taking the coffee out of cupboard. "How did you know" asked Mia curiously taking a mug out of the drawer. "Leon showed me last night" replied Tash as she started making herself some coffee. "He did so what else did he say" asked Mia as innocently as she could while taking a seat on the chair Tash had previously sat on. Tasha froze after hearing Mia question. Taking a deep breath Tash sat down in front of Mia who has huge smile on her face. "Mia look stop whatever your thinking I am really not interested in any guy my previous relationship didn't really work out really well and I am defiantly not ready for another one so please Mia just don't go down that road" said Tash running a hand through her hair. Mia could hear the pain in Tasha voice and face. Instead of saying anything Mia just leaned over the table and squeezed Tasha hand offering her a smile. "Hey there isn't anything to around here today so how do you feel like going shopping" asked Mia with a huge smile on her face. "Shopping sounds good but I don't have any money" said Tash with her smile dropping a little. "So will go window shopping so please please lets go" asked Mia. "Sure why not" said Tash finally caving in. Mia's good mood was rubbing off onto her.

Later that evening

Jesse, Vince and Leon were playing in the Xbox while Dom and letty were sitting on the chair talking. "Hey were Mia and Tash" asked Brain. "They went shopping" replied Dom. "great so will have to live on rice for the next month" laughed Jesse. "Hey were home" came Mia's voice from the hall. "About time" answered brain. Everyone turned to see Mia and Tash walking in with their arms linked. They had no bags but they did have big smiles on their faces. "I hope you lot are happy that we didn't buy anything but lunch" said Mia looking at Tash causing them bout to have giggling fit. "What's so funny" asked Vince. "And why are you too so happy" asked letty watch Mia and Tash who looked around five the way they were laughing. "Well you know how I always complain that I got stuck with Dom as a bother and wish I had a little sister instead" this made everyone nod and Dom roll his eyes. "Well now I don't need to complain because from now on Tash is my little sister" said Mia with a huge smile on her putting her arm around Tash in a half hug. Mia and Tash had spent the whole day at a cafe near the beach talking. Tash had told Mia how alone she felt and how she didn't know what she was doing along with how Tash couldn't take care of herself. Mia had comforted Tash and told her about the team and blood isn't the only thing which makes family. Tash and Mia had hit it off and become very close after their day out. Mia statement made Tash smile. Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought. "I'm gona go and make dinner" said Mia as she got up. "Here ill help" offered Tash. "You know how to cook" asked Leon. "Yeah its one of the very few things that I do know." Said Tash as she walked into the kitchen behind Mia. "Well someone's cheered up" said Vince turning back to the TV. "Are sure Mia getting close to this girl is a good thing" whispered letty to Dom. "you honestly think Mia is going to listen to me if I tell her to stay away from Tash. Look just leave it yeah" said Dom getting frustrated.

Everyone sat on the table looking at the food. It was Vince for once who decided to in and reaches into the food. "Dear god thank you everything" said Vince before taking a bit out of his lasagne. Noticing that everyone was staring at him he spoke up. "What I'm Hungary" everyone just smiled before digging into their food. "Wow Mia this is really good" said Jesse as he helped himself to seconds. "Thanks jess but I didn't make it" said Mia looking at Tash with a smile on her face. "You made it" asked brain. Tash just nodded. The rest of the meal went quietly until it was just Mia and Tash left in the kitchen. "Mia you go in and watch the movie ill finish up" said Tash. "You sure" asked Mia. "Yes now please go" laughed Tash as she pushed Mia lightly towards the door. "Hey Leon get the popcorn" said Jesse putting the empty bowl on Leon lap. "Why me" asked Leon glaring at Jesse. "Because you're closer to the door" whined Jesse even though he was sitting next to Leon. "Fine" said Leon as he went into the kitchen. Leon walked into see Tash washing the dishes. "Need a hand" asked Leon making Tash drop the bottle of liquid that was in her hand. "Do you enjoy scaring the crap out of me" asked Tash with her hands on her hip. "Yes it's actually quite entertaining" replied Leon coming to stand in front of Tash. Tash looked at Leon trying desperately not to smile but failed miserably. "Thanks" said Tash as she took the bottle of liquid from Leon who had picked it up. "So you had a good day then" asked Leon as he put the popcorn into the microwave. "Yeah it was good Mia great at making people feel happy. Is she always so ..." "motherly" said Leon finishing Tasha's sentence. "Yeah Mia just loves taking care of other people" replied Leon thinking about the amount of times Mia tried to be his mom. Leon took the popcorn into the living room and shoved it onto jesses lap before going back into the kitchen. No one had even released that Leon went back into the kitchen apart from Jesse. Jesse had a knowing smile on his face as he watched Leon walk back into the kitchen.

"Your back" asked Tash without turning around as Leon entered the kitchen. This caused Leon to smile as he came and took the cloth of Tasha's shoulder and began drying the plates. Leon and Tash shared a comfortable silence until Tash finished washing the dishes. Tash closed the tap and turned so that her back was leaning against the skin. Tash put her hands in her jeans watching Leon dry the dishes. Leon felt Tasha's eyes on him and stared back while he carried on drying the dish in his hand. "So why are you feeling so helpful today" asked Tash with a smile in her voice. "What can I say helpfully my middle name" said Leon making them both laugh without breaking eye contact. Taking a deep breath Tash looked away. "Its 11:30 I'm gona go and crash tomorrow is my first day at work" said Tash as walked past Leon. "good luck and you have the races to look forward to tomorrow" said Leon. Great the races thought Tash. "Wait hold up" Leon husky voice stopped Tash in her tracks. Turning around Tash looked at Leon curiously. Leon took a few steps towards Tash so he could look into her eyes. Tash was slightly shorter than Leon however if she wore heels she would be the same height as him. Leon looked at Tash and smiled before speaking. "I was just wondering what time we were meeting for your little coffee meeting" Tash bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Tash opened her mouth to answer when Vince walked in. "hey thanks" said Vince as he took the cloth from Leon hands and then walked out. "Good night Leon" said Tash as she walked out of the kitchen. Leaving Leon staring at the now closed door.

Leon walked out to see everyone going to their rooms. The movie must have finished thought Leon. "Leon don't do it" said Mia shaking her head at Leon. "Do what Mia" asked Leon even though he knew what she was talking about. "Just don't lee" warned Mia before walking upstairs.

Short chapter I know sorry its just more of a filler. Please review it does help make me want to update the story more if I know people want to read. Your opinions do make a difference so if there is anything you want to happen at the races then let me know. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but Tash

Legolas' Girl 31 thanks for review I'm glad you like my story

biblicalforte thanks for your review. I added a bit of Dom and Tash so tell me what you think and if you liked it or not

I'm not too sure about this chapter I dont know if I should re write or leave it and write the next one so your comments will really help. Your review will also definitely help motive me to so please review.

Tasha's POV Dream

I'm walking in the dark. I can't see anything. "Help can anyone hear me?" I'm walking and walking but I can't find a path and I have no idea where I'm going. I feel like I'm being suffocated. I'm screaming but all I can hear is my voice echoing back to me. I'm scared and panicking. I look up at the sky. Its pitch black and there aren't any stars in the sky. I can feel the tears falling down my face but I don't even bother whipping them away I keep my arms wrapped tightly around me because I'm freezing. All of a sudden I feel like I've fallen down a whole and I keep falling I'm getting deeper and deeper I can't stop. I've never been so scared and alone. I don't even know how far I've fallen. All ii want is to be caught and have someone put their arms around me and tell me okay and that I'm not alone. Suddenly I can hear a girl's voice. I can't make out what she's saying but her voice is calm and caring. I feel like I've heard that voice before but I can't seem to put a name or face to it. All of a sudden I feel like there is someone who does care for me and I'm not alone. There's also an orange light which comes on I can feel someone's hand on my forehead and I don't feel as cold as I did previously. I try to concentrate on the voice and hear what its saying. "Wake up Tash it's just a dream" I open my eyes and sit up on the bed. My breathing is heavy and I'm sweating. I look up to see Mia and brain sitting at the edge of my bed.

End of POV

"I'm gona go wake Tash up" said Mia as she walked along the hallway to Tasha room. "Just let the girl sleep" said Brain following Mia. "She needs to have breakfast and get ready for work" answered Mia before she knocked on the door and shouted that she was coming in before opening the door. Mia and Brain walked into the room to see Tash curled up in a ball in the corner of her bed with the duvet on the floor. Tash had her arms wrapped around and was shivering. Mia sat down next to Tash to see that Tash was crying softy. Mia looked up to Brain who mirrored her concern. "Tash wake up" said Mia as she gently tried to wake Tash up. Brain walked up to the window and opened the curtains letting the sunlight fall onto Tasha's face. "Wake up Tash it's just a dream" said Mia as she put her hand on Tasha's forehead causing Tash to open her eyes and sit up on the bed.

End of POV

Tash quickly whipped her tears away. Tash looked from Mia to Brain and back. She could see how worried they were and felt bad. "Look guys I'm fine it was just a nightmare" said Tash cringing when she heard how pained her voice sounded. "What was the nightmare about" asked Brain. "Nothing I I was in the middle of nowhere it was so dark and cold. I felt so alone and I couldn't find the path, and suddenly suddenly I felt like I was falling down a hole and I kept screaming for someone to help me but my voice kept echoing back to" said Tash starting to get all worked up again. "Well why don't you get ready and come down for breakfast because we need to go to work soon" said Mia in an attempt to change the topic. "Don't worry it won't be that bad" said Brain with a small smile on his face when he saw the look of horror on Tasha's face when Mia mentioned the word work. Tash gave a pathetic smile as Mia and Brain went down. Tash got out of the bed and splashed water on her face before looking in the mirror. Tash had never worked a day in her life it wasn't that she was extremely rich but her parents always gave her money so she didn't feel the need to get a part time job. Even when she had to go on work experience Tash choose a place where she knew the boss so she could get a good reference without doing any work. Tash you can do this it's just work said Tash over and over again to herself to convince herself that she'd be fine working. After all this is why Tash left home o become independent.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen

Dom sat on the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Reading the newspaper aka skipping to the sports pages. Letty sat next to Dom eating her cereal. Jesse and Vince were arguing over the cereal box while Leon was standing by the counter making himself toast. Mia walked in followed by Brain to see the mess in the kitchen. Great I'm going to have to clean all this later thought Mia as she walked over to the fridge.

"So princess up yet" asked Letty bitterly. "Just give the girl a break will you she doesn't need your shit this morning just cut her some slack" said Brain as he pored himself a glass of orange. Brain statement caused everyone to turn and look at him. "Why what's so special about this morning" asked Vince getting more interested in the conversation allowing Jesse a change to take the box of cereal and empty it into his bowl. "Nothing she just had a very bad dream this morning" answered Mia on Brains behalf. "What type of nightmare" asked Jesse curiously. Jesse could never remember his own dreams so he loved listening to others. There was a pin drop silence in the kitchen after Mia finished telling everyone about Tasha's dream. Everyone looked shocked when Tash walked in. "morning" said Tash looking around at everyone. Tash had chosen to wear grey skinny jeans with grey ankle boots. Tash had put a light blue tank top with a short white cardigan which had long sleeves with her hair in a messy bun. It took Tash less than a minute after looking from Mia sad face to Dom's worried one that Mia had told everyone about her great dream. Tash walked past Leon and opened the fridge. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. After a few seconds of everyone staring Tash snapped. "What none of you have ever had a bad dream before" snapped Tash causing everyone to carry on with what they were doing.

"So what do you want for breakfast we have cereal" said Mia before being cut off by Jesse. "Actually Mia we don't have any cereal left" smiled Jesse trying to look innocent. "Well maybe we don't have cereal but we do have toast and I could make you scrambled eggs or anything you want." Offered Mia. "No its okay I'll just have a coffee" said Tash causing everyone Vince, Brain, Jesse and Letty to shake their heads at her and Leon to smile. "You're a coffee girl" asked Dom looking curiously at Tash. "Yeah" "really you don't seem like the coffee type" said Vince. "Well how well can you ever really know anyone" said Tash more to herself than Vince. Dom stared at Tash. Why was an eighteen year old talking like this. She seemed so alone and lonely. "I'm not really a morning person so I need something to wake me up and give me the energy to get through the day. Plus coffee just helps I duno it just calms me takes the stress away" said Tash causing Dom to chuckle. Jesse looked from Dom to Tash before speaking up. "You guys sure you're not related by any chance coz that's the type of comment Dom would make." Laughed Jesse. Jesse's comment suddenly made Tash thing of the one thing that Tash hadn't even thought about yet. Her mother's word came back to Tash. "I thought that he already had two kids a boy and a girl so he didn't need to know you he didn't deserve you. A couple of years ago I found out he had a car crash and died." Tash hadn't even thought that she actually had a half brother and sister out there. Tash had always wanted siblings growing up and even complained to her parents about it until they told her that if they did have other kids then Tash wouldn't be as spoiled as she was. This had made Tash change her mind about wanting siblings. Tash wasn't really sure about how she felt about having this other family that she didn't know. Should she try and find them but what would she say and how would she find them she didn't even know her real dads name. A million thoughts ran thought Tasha's mind in the space of a few minutes. The sound of the microwave brought Tash out of her thoughts.

"Tash you okay you've gone pale. You really need to have breakfast" said Mia as she looked at Tash carefully. No Tash families can wait you need to think about yourself and take care of yourself until you even think about any of that stuff. Thought Tash as she ran a hand though her hair. "Thanks Mia but I'm good." Smiled Tash. Mia was about to argue when letty beat her to it. "If she doesn't want to eat just leave her" this comment pissed Tash off. "You know what actually I think I'll have some toast especially if you planning on making me work today" laughed Tash as she walked over to the toaster and started making toast. The rest of breakfast went fast.

"Come on Tash ready to work" asked Mia with a friendly smile on her face. "Yep as ready as ill ever be" replied Tash. The team along with Tash walked down the driveway to the cars. "Good luck" smiled Jesse with a wink before getting in the car with Leon. Tash just smiled back at Jesse before getting into Mia's car. "What was all that about" asked Leon starting up the car. "what was what" asked Jesse playing with the radio. "You whishing Tash luck and winking at her" asked Leon trying to sound as smooth as he could. Jesse looked up at Leon with a cheeky smile on his face. "Why are you so interested in Tash" asked Jesse. "I'm not" answered Leon a bit too quickly. "If you say so. I wished Tash luck because she's really nervous about her first day at work plus she nice and funny" said Jesse causing Leon to raise his eyebrows. "And how would you know she's nice and funny" "because while everyone was running around getting ready me and Tash were still talking in the kitchen because she was tidying up and I was still eating. But don't worry I'm not interested in her like that just a friend" said Jesse watching leon's reaction to the last bit of his comment. "Why would I worry I'm just looking out for you." Said Leon causing Jesse to laugh. Leon just playfully glared at Jesse before turning the radio up.

Tash finally took a seat on the stool. Tash had surprised herself by finding work fun. Tash had helped Mia fill the shelves and served a few costumers. It had been quite until lunch time when Tash realised why the store was doing so well a lot of people kept coming and going at lunch. Tash and Mia had got a lot closer as well. Dom had came into the store around lunch time but stayed in the back bent over some papers. It was coming up to five when Mia's phone went off. Mia put the phone down before turning to Tash with a desperate look on her face. "Tash please I really need your help I need to do something so can you look after the store for half an hour max please" begged Mia. "What no way what if something goes wrong" said Tash starting to panic she couldn't look after the store alone. "Like what nothing is going to happen in half an hour it's really quite now and besides if something happens Dom's in the back hell take care of it please" said Mia as she put her jacket on. "Great thank you so much I owe you and if Dom asks I got to go somewhere it was an emergency" said Mia before giving Tash a chance to answer. Tash stood frozen with her mouth hanging open watching Mia drive away.

"Where is Mia going" asked Dom from behind Tash. Tash quickly turned and tried to stop looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "She had to go somewhere she said it was an emergency and that she'll be back in half an hour max." Instead of commenting Dom just nodded and sat back down in his little office. Tash also sat down and stared at the clock for five minutes before deciding to do a crossword from a magazine that was lying around. Great Tash your officially old thought Tash to herself while filling out an answer. Tash was so busy trying to think of an answer that she subconsciously chewed on the end of her pen. Tash didn't even hear footsteps walk into the store and sit on the stool. "You do know that there are better things to put in your mouth than that pen" came a sleazy voice from the left causing Tash to turn. After looking at the guy in front of her the first word that came to mind was pervert. He was in his late twenties early thirties. It wasn't that he was ugly it was just the lust in his dark brown eyes that made Tash cringe. His eyes looked her up and down not missing any detail. It almost made Tash feel naked the way his eyes slowly went down and the backup. Tash bit her lip to keep any sarcastic comments coming out. Tash had to keep reminding herself that he was a customer. It wasn't until he licked his lips and smiled that Tash realised he liked her biting her lips. "So what can I get you" asked trying not to sound too digested. "Well what's on the menu?" yep his voice was as sleazy as him thought Tash. Tash realised the double meaning in his words but decided to ignore it. Instead of replying Tash chose to just place the menu in front of the guy quickly before turning to walk away. A hand on her wrist stopped Tash. "Get your hand of me" said Tash looking the guy directly in the eyes and not bothering to hide her digest at being touched by him. "Or what" asked the guy raising his eyebrows to challenge Tash.

"Or ill make you" came a commending voice from behind Tash. Tash didn't need to turn to realise it was Dom. The guy looked at Dom and then back at Tash. "I'd like to see that one mate" said the guy cockily. His comment caused Tash to scoff. Dom was defiantly taller and way more built then this guy. Dom could easily take this guy. The guy wasn't amused by Tasha's reaction and increased his grip on Tasha's wrist causing her to scream in pain. His grip wasn't that tight but Tash already had a bruise which he was pressing caused Tash more pain. That was it Dom walked around next to the guy and removed his hand of Tash before pulling him by his collar. "Touch her again and you'll regret it. Leave now you aren't welcomed around here got it" said Dom in a calm but deadly voice. The guy obviously got the message and walked of angrily.

It was extremely quiet which meant that Dom had heard this guys comment but wanted to let Tash handle herself. There were a lot of guys like this that would defiantly try it on with Tash especially at the races tonight. He knew Mia was planning on taking her so he wanted Tash to be able to look after herself. It wasn't until he heard Tash tell the gut to get his hand of her that Dom turned around. It was one thing trying to chat a girl up but physically touching girl was another thing. Him touching Tash caused Dom to interfere. Dom had seen the guy around he was a sleazy guy but he hadn't ever came to the store before. Seeing Tash in pain had made Dom feel angry but Dom knew he had to stay calm. After getting rid of the guy Dom turned to Tash and walked around the counter to her. "You okay" asked Dom watching Tash put her hand behind her back. Dom wasn't stupid he knew that the guys grip was tight but not tight enough to bring tears to Tasha's eyes. He had seen the amount of pain in Tasha's eyes to realise the she must have hurt her wrist before. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for that" answered Tash trying to sound fine looking around the store hoping for Mia to come soon. Being alone with Dom was making her feel nervous. "Let me see your wrist" asked Dom causing Tash to look up into Dom's eyes. "I said I'm fine" answered Tash holding her wrist behind her back away from Dom. "then let me see" said Dom in a commending top it was obvious that Tash was hiding something and Dom hated not knowing things. If Tash was hurt Dom wanted to help her. Dom and Tash were so busy in an intense stare that they didn't notice that the whole team and Mia had came and were watching then. "Let me see the damage" said Dom starting to get annoyed. "no" was Tasha's response. The whole team stared at Tash. No one said no to Dom when he used that tone not even Mia or Letty. "What did you just say" asked Dom shocked that she had just said no to him. Here he was trying to help Tash and she was throwing it back in his face. "No Dom I appreciate your help but seriously I said I'm fine he just squeezed my write a little too tightly but I'm fine" said Tash who was also starting to get a little annoyed. Tash wasn't used to being told what to do. Dom honestly didn't care about helping Tash now he just wanted to show that he was in charge. "When I tell you to do something you do it" said Dom as calmly as he could staring down at Tash who was shorter than him. "You are not my dad you have no right to tell me what to do I am an adult and can do whatever the hell I want" snapped Tash how dare he talk to her like that. Tash had sort of felt a little pain in her chest when she used the word dad but ignored it.

The whole team watched Dom and Tash in shock. Vince, Jesse and Leon watched Dom and Tash amused that someone was standing up to Dom while Mia and brain were worried Dom was going to flip soon. Letty had a new found respect for the girl if she could stand up to Dom then she deserved praise. Dom had seen the sadness in Tasha's eyes when she used the word dad but the sadness was quickly replaced by anger. "I might not be your dad but I'm your boss and you're living under my roof so I have every right to tell you what to do and you will do it" said Dom in his commanding voice. "Closing time guys" said Mia deciding to cut in. Mia could see how similar Dom and Tash were the whole team could. Tash seemed to have a temper to match Dom's so Mia didn't want Tash or Dom to say something they would regret. Dom and Tash stared at each other before looking at Mia. "It's time to go home me and Tash are gona go to get ready so you guys close up yeah" said Mia as she threw Tash her jacket. "Wait do I have to go the races?" asked Tash. "Of course you do now come on" said Mia as she pulled Tash away.

"I think you've met your match Dom" said letty putting her arms around Dom's waist. Dom just glared at letty causing her to remove her arms from his waist but kept smiling. "I need some coffee" said Dom put his hand on his head. "So Dom you sure she isn't related to you coz she seems to have that whole Toretto temper" asked Vince. "Vince shut it" said Dom going into his office.

Review review


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas' Girl 31 thanks for the review and suggestion and it would really help if I beta so if anyone out there wants to volunty then please let me know.

I don't anything apart from Tash

Please review to let me know what you think

"Mia Tash if you're both not down here in the next ten seconds were leaving without you guys" screamed Dom looking down at his watch. The girls had spent ages upstairs and they still weren't ready. The rest of the team were also getting impatient especially Jesse who hated waiting. The team were standing at the bottom of the stairs when they heard Mia shout back. "Yeah were coming" Mia walked down in a tight pink tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Mia had decided to change her flip flops for some black heels instead. Mia walked up to brain who had his mouth hanging open and gave him a small kiss which wasn't enough for brain as he pulled Mia into a more passionate kiss with his left arm around her waist and right hand in her now curled hair thanks to Tash. "Keep it PG your guys" said Dom sounding disgusted. This caused Mia and brain to separate with Mia blushing a very deep red. "Okay now that your here where is the princess" asked letty playing with her keys. Mia opened her mouth to respond when everyone heard Vince whistle. Everyone looked from Vince to where he was staring. Tash stood at the top of the stairs wearing black ankle boots with ripped blue skinny jeans. Tash had carefully chosen to wear a tight red of the shoulder top. Mia had convinced Tash to let her hair naturally fall in curls down her back instead of straighten it. Mia had also chosen to only use eye liner to make Tasha's eyes stand out more than they already did and a light coat of lip gloss. "What do you guys think" asked Mia smiling at her work of art. Mia walked up to Tash and gave her a big hug before turning to see the team's reaction. Mia noticed the way Leon was checking out Tash and gave him a quick look to stop when everyone but Leon missed. "Wow Mia you finally found a life size doll to play with" laughed Jesse. "She looks great now come let's go" said Dom as he put his arms around letty and walked out of the door.

Tash sat in Mia's car. By the time the team had reached the races Mia had filled Tash on everything bit of gossip and information that Tash needed to know and also what she didn't really need to know. Tash was surprised at the V formation that the team had driven in but decided against commenting on it. Tash watched the crowd turn silent as Dom got out of his car before cheering. As soon as Tash left the car she could hear people whispering about who she was and why she was with the Toretto team. Tash didn't miss the glares that the racer chasers were sending her and the way the guys were checking her out however Tash chose to ignore it and let Mia drag her over to a group of girls she knew.

While the rest of the team walked up to hector and gave him man hugs. "Hey Dom how we doing this tonight" asked Hector. The whole crowd around them went quite to listen to Dom's answer. "One race 4g buy in" answered Dom. "great well one of my bys Lucus wants to race tonight" said hector pointing to a skinny bold guy. He looked around twenty. "Wait I'm in too" came a voice behind Dom. Everyone turned to see a short Asian guy walk up. Dom and hector shared a look it was ken. Ken was a really nice guy and a good racer but he just wasn't ready for the big races but that didn't seem to stop him. "Alright so you in now all we need is Erwin because I know he wanted to race so" said hector as he along with everyone turned to look for Erwin so they could get the show on the road. "Wait there he is ow shit here we go" laughed hector. Everyone looked in the direction that hector was looking at. Everyone saw Erwin walking up to a girl who was looking at her watch. The girl had her back to everyone but the team knew it was Tash from the clothes. "Shit Dom isn't that" said Vince when Dom put his hand up to stop Vince going over. Dom looked at Vince and shook his head. Everyone watched Erwin walked past the girl smacking her arse.

Shit he did not just do that thought Tash. Tash looked at the guy in front of her. It was a short black guy with a bandana on his head. He was wearing light blue jeans a plain white top which was two sizes too big for him. "Touch me again and you will regret" said Tash taking a deep breath to try and stay as calm as possible. "Or what" laughed Erwin causing Tash to narrow her eyes at him even more. Tash took a deep breath and walked forward past Erwin knowing if she stayed she would end up doing some serious damage to him. Tash had managed to take a few steps when she felt Erwin walked next to her and grab her arse. That did Tash finally snapped. Tash turned to her side and grabbed Erwin's balls. "Touch me again and ill be picking grapes got it" asked Tash squeezing them. "Or in your case raisins got it" laughed tash as she let. Erwin just nodded unable to speak because of the pain. The crowd laughed as Erwin tried to stand up and glared at everyone watching. "Fuck off" shouted Erwin as he walked over to his friends very slowly. Tash turned to see Mia looking worried. "Shit Tash are you okay" asked Mia. "I'm fine relax" said Tash. Mia pulled Tash towards the team.

"Tash" said hector sounding shocked as Mia and Tash got closer to the team. "Hector" smiled Tash as hector walked up and pulled Tash into a huge hug before spinning her around.

Review Review


End file.
